


Fix You • l.s • Harry Potter

by TheEmmaLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Death, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmmaLife/pseuds/TheEmmaLife
Summary: An innocent muggleborn Gryffindor named Harry meets a damaged pureblood Slytherin called Louis."We must all face the choice between what is right, and what is easy. And it is our choices that show who we truely are, far more than our abilities."DISCLAIMER: You do not need to know anything about One Direction/Larry Stylinson, but you do need to have read/watched the Harry Potter series.© All Rights Reserved 2016





	1. Louis

_September 1st 1996._

His green and silver tie hung loosely from his neck, with his white shirt untucked and his top buttons undone, flaunting his muscular figure that made up for his lack of height. His had his Slytherin robe tossed over his shoulder, with his sleeves rolled up to revealing his tattoo decorated forearms and rings on his hands. His hair was pushed up into a quiff, revealing his alarmingly frigid blue eyes that glared at every figure who dared make eye contact. 

He stalked down the corridor of the train, ignoring the younger students who stared somewhat terrified at the intimidating young man who made students even older than himself make way. Pulling open the door to the older Slytherin's 'reserved' compartments, he immediately headed towards his group of friends that had saved a space for him at their table, having kicked some desperate wannabe off to the side to make room.

Sat on the table were three sixth years: a dark skinned handsome boy with a permanent smirk plastered on his face, a whiny gold digging pug-faced girl with greasy black hair who stared lovestruck at the last occupant, in a tight fitting black suit with bleach blond hair and a detached, impassive face that looked incredibly bored with the other's company.

"Hello Draco, Blaise. Good holiday?" he asked, completely ignoring the utterly annoying girl who looked at him with a face no different to the one she made at Draco.

"Mine was  _wonderful,_ Louis," sighed the pathetically desperate damsel.

"I wasn't asking you, Parkinson. So please, do me a favour," he said, motioning for her to 'fuck off'. She huffed in defeat, reluctantly standing from her seat and heading over to the other, equally annoying girls on the other side of the train.

"Thank god, she was really starting to piss us off," muttered Blaise.

" _Starting?"_ exclaimed Louis, rising his eyebrows at Blaise, who rolled his eyes back at him.

"You know what I mean," defended Blaise, than motioned towards their friend who seemed to have found himself dazing off in another world.

"Draco," snapped Louis, bringing him out of his daze, "how was your holiday?"

Draco didn't respond, but gave Louis a knowing look, their piercing identical blue eyes communicating unspoken words at each other as Blaise looked lost between them.

"So... am I just supposed to sit here like a third wheel while you lovebirds speak that language that doesn't require sound?" asked Blaise, clearly annoyed with both of them. 

"There are somethings best left unsaid, Blaise. Would you give us a moment," motioning for him to, like Pansy Parkinson, leave them in peace. Blaise grudgingly agreed, not wanting to get in a row with the two most influential members of Slytherin house.

Once they were finally left in peace, Louis dropped his harsh facade and stared into Draco's terrified eyes, while gripping his cousin's hand underneath the table out of sight.

"Are you prepared?" Louis asked, hinting at what the both knew was bothering Draco.

"How could I possibly be prepared, Louis? Our  _darling_ aunt Bellatrix seems to think otherwise; she's convinced I'm the 'dark lord's chosen one'."

"You know I will help, if you need it?" he assured, only for his cousin to pull away from his grip and sneer at him.

"I need as much glory as I can get. Everyone knows  _he_ would have chosen you for this. Making me do it is just revenge for my father's failure. Your father may be dead Louis, but his legendary legacy lives on. He never once failed  _him._ "

Louis froze at the mention of his father, someone Draco knew made shivers run through his spine and his fists clench so tightly they would break whatever he was holding.

"Don't bring that psychopath into this," Louis spoke, darkness laced in his voice. 

"Then don't make me out as  _weak,_ " Draco spat back, but his voice hushed enough that it wouldn't attract attention.

"You knew what you were doing, Draco. We both know I take my stepfather's last name for more than just my 'personal safety' from revengeful families of people that psychotic fucker killed."

Draco knew he had pushed to far, immediately shutting up when he saw the murderous look on his cousin's face glaring into his soul. After muttering apologies, Draco pulled out a small folded letter from his pocket, passing it across the table to Louis. 

"Look's like we might actually learn something useful in the Dark Arts this year. Professor Snape's finally been given the job. Can't wait to see the smug look on Potter's face disappear when it's announced at the opening feast," smirked Draco, also pointing out that the knew potions professor was a Slytherin, so there was a chance at being favoured in both classes.

"Potter? I don't give a fuck about Potter. I just actually want to learn something in class, and not have to teach myself everything for exams. Umbridge may have favoured us Slytherins, but she was a toad faced dumb bitch who deserves to be rotting in Azkaban for how pathetic she was," he snickered, remembering the fat old pink shit that made everyone's lives miserable.

"I liked Mad-Eye, to be honest. Maybe because he wasn't actually Mad-Eye," joked Draco, satisfied by the grin he had put on his cousin's face.

The continued to make casual conversation, when suddenly, the cabin went pitch black - like a thick dusty blanket had been placed over the carriage. The students around them started to freak out, squeals of fear erupting throughout the carriage. Louis, however, was not so fooled. Despite how much he hated the Weasley twins for their blood-traitor ways - there was no denying they could incredibly amusing. And although Louis would deny it, he did take a quick peep into the marvellous joke shop they had set up in Diagon Alley. This was no doubt one of the mysterious concoctions they sold at the shop; Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. He was quick to tell this to his cousin, who was starting to stress out a bit.

"What was that?" asked Draco, shifting around in his seat uncomfortably as the blackness started to fade.

"Relax cousin, it's probably just a first year messing around," Louis assured him, but not before passing a small note he had charmed a message on across the table to Draco.

_Be careful, I think we're being eavesdropped on._

Draco nodded discreetly, before putting on his harsh facade that he and Louis portrayed so brilliantly. Perhaps it was something they inherited from their mothers - who were twin sisters. Regardless, they morphed into the people everyone else saw them as, with emotionless yet haunting facial expressions.

"Hogwarts, what a pathetic excuse for a school," Draco started, going along with the game that the eavesdropper didn't realise they were playing. "I think I'd pitch myself of the Astronomy tower if I thought I'd have to continue for another two years."  _Give the eavesdropper something to think about._

"I agree with you there, cousin. I don't think I'm going to be wasting my time in 'charms' class next year," smirked Louis, very much enjoying the game they were playing. He looked up at Draco's briefcase stashed in the overhead storage. He definitely saw it move - so he was right. He also had a hunch on who it could be; not many students at Hogwarts would bother getting themselves into this situation just to overhear their conversation. He sent another note, this time underneath the table and into Draco's hand, out of sight of who Louis assumed was watching them.

_Pretty sure it's Potter. Overhead underneath that cloak of his. You deal with him when we arrive. See you in the great hall._

_***_

Louis was one of the last to leave the train, stepping off the scarlet steam engine into the chilly air, the night sky coated in dark clouds that seemed to stare down at him. Putting his Slytherin robe on, he strolled towards the entrance gates of the school, where some of the last students were having their hand baggage checked by the squib caretaker.

Thankfully, all Louis had was his wand, so he avoiding the process of encountering the old twat and headed up the long path to the carriages, enjoying the peace and quiet as he passed through the multiple security spells the castle was now heavily secured by, yet not one of them picked up the books full of Dark Magic his aunt Bellatrix had demanded he studied, hidden beneath fabrication spells so complicated his pocket seemed completely empty to anyone that was not himself.

It was not until he approached the carriages, that he was reminded of unpleasant memories he preferred to keep locked away. The giant skeletal horses pulling the carriages were a constant reminder of his worst memories; in many ways they were a more painful reminder than Dementors - which may be hard to believe, but is true. 

He hoisted himself into the closet carriage, admiring the view of the now seeable castle that was still illuminated brightly as ever, no matter the  _recent events_ that had seemed to affect the rest of the Wizarding World. The Threstrals were about to start heading on their way to the castle, but returned to their parked position.

Louis sat confused and annoyed that the carriage had delayed it's departure, until he heard a deep rustic voice speak, followed by a rather unpleasant greeting from a clumsy Gryffindor boy.

"Oops!" exclaimed the voice. A tall boy with short brown hair, bright green eyes, and adorable dimples had tried to hoist himself into Louis' carriage - only to trip and fall right into Louis' lap. He quickly regained his footing, dropping into the bench across from Louis, where he sheepishly smiled. "Uh, sorry. Hi! Aren't you going say hi as well?"

Louis had never been so taken aback. A clumsy Gryffindor boy, clearly of a similar age to himself had dared to jump in a carriage with one of the most feared students in the school, while completely disregarding the fact that he had just entered Louis' personal space by ungracefully landing in his fucking lap.

"Hi," Louis muttered sarcastically, glaring daggers into the clumsy boy's bright green eyes - a glare that the boy either ignored or didn't notice at all.

"I'm Harry, Harry Styles. I'm a sixth year, I'm a Gryffindor, I tried Quidditch - not very good at it. My best friend's this girl called Luna Lovegood - she's a fifth year and a Ravenclaw. Oh, and no, we are nothing more than friends, despite what other's like to assume. I'm  _so_ gay, but most Slytherins seem to forget that! Oh, you're a Slytherin too! Are you a sixth year like me...  _oh shit,"_  exclaimed the boy, finally taking a good look at the boy. He'd fucked up now.

"Yes, did you finally realise who I am?" Louis snickered, watching as the boy's face morphed from being happy as Larry, to scared shitless.

"You're... Louis Tomlinson... Draco Malfoy's cousin..." he stated, not noticing that the carriage had already started to move and that his last chance to escape had gone.

"Correct," Louis smirked, watching as the boy practically broke down in fear.

"Why is your last name Tomlinson?" he suddenly asked in curiosity.

"Excuse me?" Louis asked, confused.

"Luna's Dad told me you were the son of some deatheater called Tr-"

"Shut up," exclaimed Louis, suddenly very venerable. "I don't know how you know that, but  _never_  say that name, in front of me."

Harry, being his curious and innocent self, decided that the best option was to be an idiot and continue to press the subject.

"Why not? Wouldn't a Slytherin like yourself be proud -"

"Just shut your fucking mouth, you fucking loser!" he exclaimed, grabbing the Gryffindor's tie and pulling him towards him, and if looks could kill - Harry Styles would've died the most painful death. 

"Um, I know your supposed to be scaring me, but as I'm horny gay teenage boy and your fucking hot, so this is actually a major turn on," giggled Harry, watching as the Slytherin's face turned into one of disgust, shoving Harry away from him as quickly as possible.

"This would be such a hot scene in the fanfiction I'm writing, thanks for the inspiration! It's about these two hot and famous footballers who find out they're wizards and go to Hogwarts and fall in love. Oh, and there's  _plenty_ of buttsex too. You're gay, right? You'd love it!" Harry gushed, giggling at his last comment.

"I have no idea what any of that meant," spat Louis - which was only half the truth. He'd never heard of 'fanfiction' or 'football', but he didn't miss the disturbing comment on the  _events_ that took place in whatever Harry was writing, nor the assumption of Louis' sexuality.

"Nevermind, it's complicated. I'm muggleborn, so it's kinda this muggle thing. Probably shouldn't have told you that... shit," Harry muttered, realising he had revealed to much in his rambling.

"Just... shut up. We've almost arrived. Don't tell anyone about any of this or you'll find yourself locked in the Chamber of Secrets, do you understand?" demanded Louis, bring back his harsh and deadly facade he usually had on display.

Harry nodded nervously, shutting his blabbering mouth before exiting the carriage, waving goodbye nervously and quickly running up the path in escape from the now back-to-scary Slytherin, who was glad to be rid of him.

For some reason, however, Louis couldn't get the clumsy, gay Gryffindor out of his head - until he got the satisfaction of watching Harry Potter walk into the Great Hall holding a bloody cloth to his nose. Well done Draco.

 

**NOTES/DISCLAIMERS:**

Louis' mum Johannah is Narcissa Malfoy nee Black's twin, making Draco and Louis cousins. The father thing will be revealed later on. 


	2. Harry

The Great Hall, although still a dazzling sight, was slightly less bright and brilliant as it had been for many years before. There was a dark aura that seemed to loom over everyone's heads, with no stars shining on the seemingly infinity ceiling. Although the hall still buzzed with excitement for the new year, the reveal of the return of Voldemort had shaken the Wizarding World, after most had denied the facts for so long. One person, however, who hadn't doubted Harry Potter's word, prepared himself right after Cedric Diggory's death - a year long head start. 

That person was Harry Styles; a clumsy, awkward (although no doubt incredibly attractive) sixth year Gryffindor who was best friends with an equally awkward, but more insane, ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood. With the help of Luna's father, he had safely moved his muggle parents and sister to New Zealand - the other side of the world definitely being the safest place from an evil dark wizard who loathed their kind. Remarkably, he also managed to alter his blood status in his official file at the ministry, changing it to half-blood, changing his birth certificate to make out that his mother was a half-blood witch from the United States, and therefore did not have a record at the ministry. Harry may be socially disadvantaged, but it didn't mean he didn't have brains. How he got into the ministry, however, is best left untouched.

Usually at dinner, Harry would sit with Luna at the Ravenclaw table, but unfortunately, the welcoming feasts didn't allow students to sit on other house tables but their own. This resulted in Harry bring surrounded by a swarm of Gryffindor girls batting their eyelashes at him from up and down the table, still not accepting the fact that he had been openly gay since first year. Thankfully, delicious food had made up for the extreme discomfort, distracting him from the gawking girls. Harry couldn't wait to curl up on his dorm bed and read erotic gay fanfiction he had written many years ago, enjoying the peace and quiet of his personal dorm. It turns out that homophobia, although far less common in the Wizarding World, still lurked around in boys his age, therefore after many complaints he got the pleasure of his own room at the very top of the Gryffindor tower. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing - for various reasons.

After a delicious meal, the hall suddenly hushed at the sight of Professor Dumbledore standing from his chair for his annual welcoming speech, that was no doubt going to be very different this year. 

"Very best of evenings to you all! First off, let me introduce the newest member of our staff: Horace Slughorn," said Dumbledore, with the hall responding in a polite applause. "I'm delighted to say, that he has agreed to resume his old post as the Potions Master. Meanwhile, the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts, will be taken by Professor Snape."

The Slytherin table responded with enthusiastic claps, while the rest of the hall muttered in confusion and  _horror_ at the thought of the 'slimy git' finally getting the post he's always wanted. Harry particularly noticed Harry  _Potter_  and his group of friends expressing their disgust and surprise, being Professor Snape's least favourite students. For some odd reason, Snape had never paid much mind to Harry, usually ignoring his very existence as though he was invisible.

"Now, as you know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight, and you have the right to know why," he spoke, gaining the attention of the entire hall. 

"Once, there was a young man, who like you, sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors, slept under its roof... He seemed to all the world, a student like any other... His name: Tom Riddle."

The entire hall filled with whispers, those few oblivious to the name were quickly informed of its meaning. Harry Styles knew exactly who he was; tales of Harry Potter's great adventures spread like wild fire throughout the Gryffindors - especially members of that group Potter had set up behind Umbridge's back. Harry hadn't been invited to join that group: he still didn't entirely understand why.

"Today of course, he's known all over the world by another name... Which is why as I stand, looking out upon you all tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact: every day, every hour, this very minute - perhaps - dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. But in the end, their greatest weapon is  _you,_ " he said, gazing across the hall, appearing to make eye contact with each and every student. "Just something to think about... now off to bed! Pip-pip."

Harry didn't know why his gaze had suddenly settled on the Slytherin table - specifically Malfoy's gang - but it sparked suspicious deep inside him, something he couldn't quite put a finger on. Louis Tomlinson - the Slytherin he had mistakenly encountered on his way up to the school, had come off as rather different than he expected. Harry couldn't help but notice how nervous he got around him; he rarely spoke more than a few words to anyone - other than Luna - and yet when he accidentally stumbled into the lap of the mysterious Slytherin who he knew to be  _that_ Deatheater's son (not that many would know that), he suddenly started babbling off like a hyperactive insecure extrovert, who couldn't hold himself together.

But when the boy  _pulled him by his tie_ to threaten him, he couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Louis Tomlinson doing that in a  _different_ situation. Oh god, and when he blabbed his mouth on fanfiction and *cough*  _sex,_ he had never felt so embarrassed in his life, yet he didn't regret any of it... except for mentioning he was actually a muggleborn, unlike his ministry record that stated he was half-blood _._

He suddenly realised, after coming out of his daze, that most had left the hall. He followed the last bunch of Gryffindor's out of the hall, although walking far slower to avoid any interaction. Thankfully, he was soon accompanied by his best friend, who provided a sense of reassurance to the somewhat foreign place. Foreign, as in the students - not the castle. 

"Harry!" Luna exclaimed, somewhat dreamily.

"Hello Luna. What took you song long, I saw you enter with Potter?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows sarcastically.

"I was walked along the carriages, when I saw a large cluster of raxberts in another cabin. I went in to find Harry Potter on the floor..." she dazed, clearly not picking up on the joke he made. 

"Are you going straight to the common room?" he asked her, noticing she wasn't following the rest of the Ravenclaws.

"Oh no, I'm going to go looking for nargles. See you tomorrow, Harry," she said, skipping off into some deserted corridor, leaving him to finally make his way to the Gryffindor common room - a place he still didn't feel at home in. 

Thankfully, he had quickly slipped in behind the last few Gryffindors entering the common room, as he was unaware of the current password, and was met by the familiar sight of older Gryffindor students scattered around the common room. Some were having heated games of exploding snap, while others huddled around the fireplace catching up with their two dozen friends. 

Harry quickly retreated upstairs, heading up the long spiral staircase to the very top, where the small wooden door of his dormitory was. Opening the door, he finally felt at home in the enormous castle that in many ways felt so lonely. 

Everything was as it was supposed to be; the house elves knew exactly how to place all of his belongings, with all his clothes hung neatly in his wardrobe freshly ironed. His Manchester United duvet cover was tucked into his queen sized mattress on his four poster bed, with an enormous poster of David Beckham still on his wall, that had been there since his first year. Unfortunately, most of the kids at Hogwarts didn't even know what Football was and if they did, they didn't care much for it. Harry had played for years until he received his surprise letter to Hogwarts and had played it every summer with his local muggle club. Harry had dreamed of playing for Manchester United before he discovered his Wizardry skills, and even now he secretly still dreamed of everyone cheering as he scored near-impossible goals, staring in admiration down at him. He also dreamed of having the pleasure of staring at David Beckham's abs in the team locker room.

It didn't take him long to settle into bed, smirking at the thought of the other boys in his year having to share with four or five other students. He guessed it was karma for them, being all homophobic about sharing a room with a gay guy. Dumbledore had a soft spot for him, so he had specifically give him the room that was usually off limits - much to the other student's jealousy. Why Dumbledore had a soft spot for a muggleborn boy with no exceptional power or heritage like Harry Potter, he would probably never know.

It wasn't long before he had found himself absorbed in the fanfictions he had printed out, due to Hogwart's lack of computers and internet cables (muggle devices wouldn't work in such a Magic filled place). The World Wide Web had been a very big achievement in the muggle world, and Harry had the pleasure of coming across Football and Star Trek fanfiction servers that had changed his life. 

Just before he got to the best part (smut of course), his eyes found themselves staring out his floor to ceiling window at the black lake, where the full moon reflected off the water, lighting up the castle just enough to make out a figure staring down from the Astronomy tower across from his window. Although it was at least a hundred metres away, he could see clear as day who it was.

Louis Tomlinson.

Why the Slytherin was up there past curfew, staring out into the distance for no particular reason was confusing. Perhaps the dungeons made him a little claustrophobic - Harry certainly felt that way down there in the deep, dark and damp horrible place. Or maybe it was just that Snape made it like that. Harry got out of bed, walking to the window when he noticed that Louis was now joined by someone; Draco Malfoy.

The cousins were the most famous Slytherin's at Hogwarts, for both their status and good looks. There was one fine difference between them though; Louis Tomlinson had never bullied anyone. He never stopped his cousin from bullying people, but he had never actually done it himself. Harry had been thankful for this, as Malfoy's snarky remarks were easy enough to ignore as they weren't very intimidating, but one death glare from Louis Tomlinson and you would be 'shaking in your seat for the next week' (according to some unfortunate Gryffindors). 

They were talking now, and whatever they were talking about Harry would never know. All Harry knew was when he got back into bed, he felt like someone was watching him.

 _Whatever,_ Harry thought,  _everyone's watching you these days._


End file.
